Can We Do That Again?
by novicewriter
Summary: Bella is not a vampire, does not have her adorable little vampire baby, but is married to Edward happily, and waiting for him to come back. When he does it leads to some seriously hot well described sex. WARNING: sex scene inside E/B


**I haven't written anything for fanfiction in so long. Well, I'm writing something. I'm going to get into writing again over the break coming up quickly. :D. So give lots of feed back on what you think.**

**Lets pretend like Bella and Edward got married, and went on their honeymoon. Bella never got pregnant, they stayed much longer in happiness, and the sex got a little more… descriptive than it was in Breaking Dawn. ---WARNING!!! GRAPHIC SEX SCENE---**

I hate waiting for him to come back, he leaves on these damn hunting trips and leaves me here all alone. I almost hate how much I love him, when he's gone it feels like I shouldn't be here either. There's not a whole lot I can do about it now though. Just have to spend this weekend waiting for him to be back. I've been looking out the window at the sunshine and the white blinding sand. The water is just so beautiful, and last night was just so wonderful. It's a shame he had to leave so early. Making love with me always makes him thirstier that usual.

I turn around and sure enough, there on the bed is Edward, my Greek god. He's smiling that stunning crooked smile. "Hey Bella." The next the I know, without thinking, I'm leaping into the air and landing half on him, half next to him.

"Edward! What are you doing back?"

"I got my fill early." I can't stop grinning.

"Last night was so amazing Edward, do you think we could do that again…." I look down, blush is creeping over my face. He grabs me around the waist and breaths his answer into my ear.

"I would love to." God, there is no way he was a virgin before this, good thing I trust him, or I would have never believed that. He must have read a book or something on how to make Bella Swan moan in delight. He's nibbling softly on my ear, and his hands are slowly moving to my breasts. I find my hands are still unmoving and need to change that. I awkwardly start to move my hands up to his chest, but he grabs my hand before it can land and starts to move it down towards his pulsing member.

Now he's kissing me passionately while I still try to make things enjoyable for him as it is for me. I'm trying a few different things, I'm rubbing his balls, I hope I'm not doing it to hard, then again, it's not like I'm likely to hurt him. He is doing something new, oh god. He is kissing down the length of my stomach to the button of my jeans. He undoes the button and zipper, slowly pulls my jeans off my body. He kisses the skin just above my pubes, then starts to rub my clit.

I'm moaning and he's teasing me. "Bella, do you want it?" It's amazing to me how sexy he can sound.

"Yes." My answer was simple and sweet.

"Really Bella, you must be more persuasive." He's laughing at me, jerk.

"Edward, I want it, I need it, now give it to me Dammit!"

He sticks his middle finger into my opening and starts to flick it the way we discovered I enjoyed. Then he slowly slides in a second one and I cry out. God it feels so good! He seems to be enjoying me enjoying myself. He pulls out his fingers and comes up to be face to face with me while slowly inching in his member, inch by agonizingly slow inch. He's kissing me while slowly pumping in and out of me, and I'm holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

I can feel climax coming closer into my reach and I can tell he is in the same predicament. "Edward….Edward…. Yes, yes, god yes."

He pounds into me harder that before and gets faster and more frantic. He's moaning in such a sexy way and it keeps sending me closer to the edge. "Bella, god yes, you feel so good." He's gripping my narrow waist tightly, it almost hurts but I don't care. I can feel myself drifting and I tighten around him and fall back into myself.

I can feel him quake in me then release himself into me. He falls down onto me and kisses my lips then moves down towards my neck. "I love you Bella"

"Love you too Edward." And I begin my creeping back towards him for another go.

**Novicewriter .**

**Tell me what you guys think. R/R**


End file.
